


Sansby Week 2018

by Antares10



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Plushies, Plushyrune, Romance, Sans and Grillby being dorks in love, Sansby week 2018, diverse AUs I think, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: It's the Sansby Week 2018 of the Sansby Discord! 7 little stories each with a prompt-of-the-day with Romance/Surface as the main theme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter belongs to the Plushyrune AU, the AU where everything is more or less the same, just Sans and Grillby are boyfriends and have plushies and are dorks in love. XD

Sans hadn't known when he had started making the plush but suddenly there was orange fabric in his hand and his mind just went “oh that looks like the exact shade of Grillby's flames” and suddenly a plush started to form in his hands.

The hobby itself was a bit embarrassing and it was even more embarrassing that Sans just started making one of his crush. But could anybody fault him? Grillby was nice and warm and he laughed at Sans' bad puns all the time! They couldn't see each other often but they kept in touch via phone and internet and Sans always felt so much more lighter and warmer after their talks, even with Grillby's warm body not next to him.

Sans looked at the half-finished plushy in his hands. The shape was more or less done already, but the little guy still needed some clothes so Sans got up to get some more fabric, thinking about what he should put Plushy-Grillby in.

Usually Grillby wore comfortable looking sweeter and pants, sometimes shirts too. Being a fire elemental he didn't do good with cold and gravitated to warm clothes more often than not. So little Plushy-Grillby will totally get some warm and comfy clothes.

Because Black is a nice color to contrast orange with Sans grabbed some of that as well as some white to break it up. The fabric Sans still had on hand was kinda fluffy feeling and warm to the touch. Perfect, the real Grillby would love this too! So Sans went to draw up some designs, something simple. A pair of pants, maybe a shirt?

While drawing a rather silly thought came to Sans' mind. Black and white sounded so formal. Like a suit. His next thought was how nice Grillby would look in a suit.

First he shook his head, because... yeah silly. But the thought stayed with him and after a few minutes of thinking, he just... had to do it. Just to see how it would look!

So Plushy-Grillby got a pair of black pants (that covered the “feet” too) as well as a tiny white shirt and a black jacket. A tiny bow-tie completed the look. Sans stared at the finished plushy in his hands and had to suppress a rather embarrassing sound that fought to get out of him.

But he couldn't help himself! Plushy-Grillby was just too cute! Sans hugged the plush to himself tightly, giving the soft fabric a little skeleton kiss right on the head.

He froze just as he registered what he had just done. He had it REALLY bad for the flame apparently.

Two days later he made a Sans plushy just because it felt weird kissing the plushy and not the real one (if he ever got the courage to actually kiss the real one...). So Plushy-Grillby got a Plushy-Sans.

  
“Kiss kiss” said Sans and let the plushies kiss while giggling a bit at how darn silly he was in the moment.

Papyrus, who was watching from the door, just concluded that love apparently made his brother act really really strange.


	2. 2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be any timeline.

Grillby was dying. No really, he was. He wouldn't survive this afternoon. This was it. The end of the line, the omega to his alpha, the certain doom...

“And this was when Grillby got his very first glasses”

“Oh my stars this is the cutest I have ever seen! His tiny face!”

Grillby sighed deeply, letting his head fall into his hands. This was his death. Please somebody just save him!

“Ohhhh... Grills, you were so cute!” cooed Sans at a picture showing Grillby as a little toddler wearing a small lion costume.

“He was.” answered Grillby's mother, chuckling softly as she continued to show Sans Grillby's baby pictures and destroy any and all dignity he ever had and could have had in the future. “He was our tiny little bright spark.”

“Moooom.” Grillby just couldn't help himself.

“Oh hush, my little spark. It took you way to long to finally bring your boyfriend over, so now let me have a little fun too.”

“These pictures are so great!” added Sans, almost glowing like a flame from pure joy and if it didn't involve actually baby pictures Grillby would have considered it worth it just to see his partner look this happy.

“I can make you some copies later, dear.”

“That would be so great!”

Grillby signed deeply and wished for the stars to smite him down again. But nothing happened. He was still sitting in the living room of his parents with his mother going happily through the family album with his boyfriend while his father was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Only his occasional deep chuckling that sounded like burning wood showed that he knew exactly what was going on in the living room.

He loved his parents, he loved Sans but letting them all meet was maybe a bad idea.

“Your boyfriend is such a nice soul, Grillby.” His mother said while showing Sans a picture of a tiny bundle of flames sitting in burning oil that passed as a bath for flames. Sans was making high-pitched coo-sounds in the moment. “I am so glad you finally found somebody to love. And as soon as I got grandchildren, I want all the pictures of them too! I bet you two will have some adorable little sparks together!”

That shut Sans up quickly and with a comical shout he almost fell from his chair, eyes wide and glued at Grillby's mother. Grillby chuckled at that just a tiny bit, mostly to not think to much about how his and Sans' children would look like...

Something however told him that his mother would be right.

Their sparks would look beautiful.


	3. 3. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans contemplates about Souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd day: Soul. Timeline-wise it's an Undertale post-pacifist timeline. :)

If you look at it that way, monster were actually just... a soul. A soul a a bit of magic and dust around it to protect the fragile thing. Monster bodies were just an expression of this soul. Your body reflects on what you are in a way.

Your soul is everything you are. Your dreams and hopes, what you was and are and could be and would be. All the potential and all what is wrapped in one tiny heart-shaped form.

Sans always wondered why it choose to took this form. He wondered a lot of things regarding souls in fact but he knew that some things would never really have an answer for him.

“... are you lost in your skull again?” asked a voice close to Sans.

Warms arms were wrapping around his ribs and pulling him into a hug while the back of his neck got softly nuzzled. Sans would purr if he could produce the sound, leaning into the touch and the warm body standing behind him.

“You know how it is, Grills.” Sans said. “Sometimes thoughts like to rattle around in my skull.”

He could feel Grillby's chuckle more than he heard it and that alone made something inside him vibrate and sing. Probably his soul.

This close he could feel Grillby, with them touching and their magic interacting it was so easy to sense the emotions and intent of the beautiful fire elemental. Playfulness and happiness, amusement and love.

What a feeling to feel and share and to be mirrored back and forth between them just by casual touch.

“Looks like I have to get you to think of other things then, huh?”

“Well, you are good at it.” chuckled Sans and looked up.

With them being on the surface now, Sans learned more and more things. Nor just about himself, about Grillby, about monster, but also about humans and their culture. He learned that humans laid a lot of importance on eyes. The biology behind it aside, humans believed that eyes were windows to their souls, kinda like a whole body for monster was a reflection of their souls. Sans was kinda fascinated with that myth. After all, human bodies looked pretty much all the same with just a bit of variation among them, so to have just a tiny window to their souls that only those who are close to that person can truly look through... it did have some romance to it.

Grillby's eyes were white and barely visible without his glasses. Fire elementals didn't really express emotions through their eyes, rather showing how they feel through their flames and body language and, of course, through their magic.

But still, sometimes Sans believed to see something in these white burning eyes of Grillby. And sometimes the white of them glowed and shone just like the white of a monster soul.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Grillby and Sans smiled.

“Souls.” Sans answered and kissed the slightly confused looking fire elemental.


	4. 4. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans moves in with Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th day: Fireplace. This is the Plushyrune Universe again :)

When Sans met Grillby he was still living in a shitty little dorm room together with Papyrus. To be honest, it was one of the nicer rooms, thanks to people taking pity in him and understanding that he needed room to raise Papyrus in.

Grillby was in town for some family business and they met in a little cafe a friend of Grillby owned and that Sans came to very often. Looking back it could be that Muffet had set them up but Sans supposed they will never know.

The result was them becoming fast friends and Grillby telling Sans all about his plans of taking over the grocery store in a little town he was living in. He was just... so excited, telling Sans of his dreams and imaginations about the place, about the joy that the job will bring him. It was honestly kinda cute seeing him like that, flames flickering with excitement and glowing with joy.

Sans might have fallen in love at that moment for real.

When Grillby left to follow his dreams, Sans still had a year of university left so he stayed where he was. They stayed in touch of course, via phone and internet and many, many video calls that lasted deep into the night at times.

There wasn't much Sans could see of Grillby's living quarters in these, sadly. It looked like he had a white wall behind him in the calls, sometimes the back part of a couch or a window was visible but it was by far not enough to know how Grillby's surroundings were looking like.

So when Sans and Papyrus moved in with him, Sans had no idea what to expect.

Grillby was pretty orderly and organized so Sans had some half-formed ideas of a very orderly house where everything has it's place. But Grillby was also a huge dork sometimes so... Sans really had no clue what he was getting himself into.

So when he parked his car and looked up the house in front of him, he checked his phone again if he was indeed at the right place.

The house itself was not that different looking from the other houses, mostly made of wood with a brown roof, more rustic sounding than everything. Somehow Sans thought that it would look better with snow on it...

Grillby opened the door for him and smiled, taking him and Papyrus inside.

The inside looked rustic too, mostly wooden furniture and soft brown and earth tones being everywhere. The kitchen looked rather modern and the living room was nice and warm looking.

Papyrus seemed to be happy with the state of the house.

When Nighttime came Sans brought Papyrus to bed in his new room (they would set up his race-car-bed in the next day, for now the normal guest room bed would do) and after that made his way to Grillby's room...

And entering it he almost fell again out of it from laughter.

Inside the room was kinda a mess with clothes and books and other stuff thrown around. There was an open suitcase half-packed there as well as Grillby who looked like he was hasty trying to fix the mess.

He was now looking at Sans rather peeved.

“... would you please stop laughing?” he asked, face flushing slightly blue with embarrassment.

“Aww Grills.” Sans chuckled. “What happened?” he asked as he came inside, closing the door.

“... I ran out of time to clean up the bedroom before you came...” mumbled Grillby. “... this is very embarrassing...”

“It's not that bad.” chuckled Sans, sitting on the bed. “Papyrus once said my room usually looks like a trash tornado went through it.”

“... really?”

“Yeah.” chuckled Sans. “So I don't mind... but really is it usually like this?”

Grillby nodded a bit blushing still. “I usually... don't have much time outside of work... or people coming over.”

“Well, it's okay.” chuckled Sans. “Just get ready to get sticky notes from Papyrus if it gets to bad downstairs.”

Grillby chuckled at that.

“But Papyrus will probably understand too.” Sans said winking. “After all, this is a fire-place so it's bound to be a bit chaotic.”

Grillby blinked at the pun and laughed heavily at it, flames crackling and glowing again. Sans only grinned widely.

Still got it.


	5. 5. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby comes home late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plushyrune universe again... you know this kinda turned out mostly plushyrune XDDD
> 
> Day 5: Heart.

It had been a long day. Work had dragged on and with the month at it's end there was a lot of paperwork to do too. Owning his own business came with a lot of freedom but also with a lot of tasks that taxed Grillby's precious time even more.

Before, he hadn't minded but now was After and things were different.

But the point is, Grillby was exhausted and was home late. Papyrus was probably deep asleep with it being a school night and even Sans seemed to have gone to bed. The living room was dark, the kitchen empty and there was only the light of Papyrus' nightlight coming from under his room's door.

Sans' and his shared bedroom was dark as well, the only indication Grillby got for his partner being there was a small lump on the bed.

His orange flames painted sharp shadows around the room when Grillby stepped in, slowly undressing as he made his way to the bed.

It became slightly brighter in the room the more clothes Grillby put away. His shirt went first, then his socks and his pants. The body of a monster was the extension of their soul. Grillby's body was flame and light, dust and magic.

The room became more visible. Photos on the wall and on the night-tables. Their closets, one of them slightly open. Some small knickknacks Grillby had collected over the years and some others Sans had added to them. A plant Grillby had gotten as a moving-in-present from his neighbors years ago.

And of course Sans, sockets closed and sleeping peacefully, a soft blue glow emitting from his bones, indicating his sleep and rest with the magic spilling over slightly. There was something orange and black and white grabbed in his arms and Grillby had to smile. It was the plushy of himself Sans had made a long time before. Grillby's own Sans-plushy was sitting lonely on Grillby's side of the bed.

He picked the plush up, hugging it while looking at the real-life Sans. For a moment Grillby just watched him, marveling in the beauty of his beloved partner.

He had done this before, coming home late, so he had practice in sliding into the bed without disturbing Sans. He snuggled up against him, sliding down so the blanket covered most of him, making it more dark again in the room, letting the details, photos, knickknacks, even the plushies that were now snuggled between them disappear into the shadows.

He layed his head on Sans's sternum, snuggling close and letting his own magic intervine with Sans', feeling tired/relaxed/trust/love nudge gently against his own magic.

Monster didn't have blood or a heart to pump it through anything. But Grillby could listen to Sans' magic, could sense the flow of what made Sans Sans through bones and the invisible in-between. And a rush of affection ran its course through Grillby's system in turn.

Sans stirred a bit, mumbling and snuggling into the heat that was Grillby and Grillby let him, hugging this person that was so important to him closer to himself.

Despite not even having one, Grillby loved Sans with all of his heart.


	6. 6. Hand-holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wintermorning on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hand-holding! And today it's a normal post-pacifist timeline again! :D

The most ironic thing was that they moved into their new home just when winter was on the rise. The small town at the foot of mountain their fled just a mere weeks before was hit with a chill and a good amount of snow rather suddenly and Sans was glad that their houses were ready to withstand the weather already.

The last weeks had been pretty stressful after all with Frisk running around together with Toriel and Asgore to talk to humans, making sure they don't get dusted at first sight or send back the mountain and that monster were allowed to settle at the mountain for now.

The little village that contained only a handful mostly older humans had welcomed the monster readily, some sweet older woman commenting that they were glad the monster were coming in and making sure their village wouldn't die out.

All in all Sans was surprised things had gone that well up until now. The humans seemed happy the monster were around, their houses were build and made ready pretty quickly, the move from mountain to village went fast and smooth.

And well, then the snow came.

Not many people know of the resets. Sans did have had a talk with Frisk, right after they went to the surface. They promised to never reset again and Sans really wanted to believe them. He still felt a well of dread and panic resurface when he woke up and saw snow outside of his window.

It was silly. He didn't even woke up in his old room. The nice bedroom Grillby had decorated and where both of them were sleeping in was warm, comfortable and dipped in the warm colors of Grillby's flames.

And still, Sans felt the panic rise in his soul and body, shaking with fear that it all would disappear every second, that the snow was here as some sort of sign that he would loose everything again and again...

Warm arms wrapped around him and... noise. Only now he noticed that there was actually SOUND around him. The heavy rattling of something (was that him?) and a soft voice right next to his head. It took a while until he understood the words.

“It's alright Sans... we are home. It's winter, there is snow outside but the sun will be up in a few minutes. You are home with me, Papyrus is in the next room still sleeping, yesterday we were talking to Toriel about a shared Gyftmas party, it's 6 am in the morning...”

It was mostly rambling but it grounded Sans, helped him sort through his racing thoughts. The world wasn't ending or resetting, time still moved like it was supposed to do. Papyrus was asleep in the next room. Toriel was out there, raising Frisk. All his friends were alive. And Grillby was here, right by him, calming him down.

“Sans?”

Sans opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked up to a very concerned looking Grillby. He tried to smile but it didn't came out right. Grillby understood anyway and took one of his hands into his own. The warmth of his flames slowly seeped into Sans as he watched the flames licking at his bones, around them and between them and it was... grounding him. This was real. This wasn't going away.

“Thanks... Grills.” he mumbled out. Grillby shook his head.

“No need to thank me.” he said gently. “Are you alright?”

“I guess...” Sans said slowly. “... can we... stay like this?” he requested. Grillby just smiled at him, just shifting a bit so both of them could sit up comfortably.

They were sitting there for a long time like this, leaning against each other as they watched the sun slowly raise through their window.

Sans kept holding Grillby's hand the whole time.


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby got a surprise for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Stars. Today a normal post-pacifist AU again. :)
> 
> Well, that was fun. XD I hope all of you had fun reading my little stories too. :)

“No peaking, Sans.”

Sans huffed and took his hand from the blindfold. Grillby had picked him up from work earlier and insisted he wear this blindfold as they drive somewhere... secret. So far Sans was not able to guess anything what his partner had in mind for their destination. Grillby had just told him it's a surprise and off they were.

“Come on, Grills. Give me a hint?”

Sans could feel Grillby's amusement and could almost see the flame smiling, even with the blindfold.

  
“It would ruin the surprise.”

“Oh come on! Throw me a bone! Illuminate me!”

Grillby just chuckled. “Your puns are cute. But they won't get me to tell.”

Sans huffed. “Please?”

“Tempting. But no.”

Sans signed and leaned back in his seat. “How long do we have to drive?”

“We are almost there.” said Grillby and it really was only a few minutes later that he pulled his car over and stopped.

Sans was still now allowed to take off the blindfold. Grillby helped him out of the car and guided him somewhere, one warm arm wrapped around Sans' small form. The walk was short but Sans was glad for Grillby being this close. Winter had settled in a few weeks ago and the air was crisp and cold even without snow in the moment.

Still, even with Grillby Sans was relieved when he heard a door being opened and then felt a wall of warm air hitting him. They were taking a short walk inside into something that was probably an elevator. The gravity pull on his body suddenly spiked so they were moving upwards.

Grillby wrapped his arm again around him as they stepped outside of the elevator in the middle of... probably a room.

“Okay.” he finally said. “You can take them off now.”

Sans couldn't get the blindfolds off fast enough, blinking first a bit and looking around.

He was standing in fact in the middle of a room but this room wasn't normal. The walls and the ceiling were made entirely out of glass, the top even dome-shaped so it was almost like they were out in the open. They were also pretty high up and out of the city. It was completely dark outside too and Grillby's flames were beside the soft green of a emergency exit sign the only sources of light in the room.

The most breathtaking however was the sight over them. Sans was just speechless when he stared at the night sky. There were stars. So so many stars. Of course, he had seen some when they came first to the surface but never like this. It was like they were incredible close and bright and as if Sans could look into infinity. The more he looked the more stars he saw, forming some familiar signs and completely new shapes.

He most have stared for a few minutes just upwards before he noticed a small chuckle.

“You like it?”

“It's... it's great...” whispered Sans to Grillby. “But... how... why...?”

“Have you forgotten?” chuckled Grillby, coming closer to hug Sans. “It's been a year now.”

Sans blinked and took a second until it clicked.

A year.

In the real world it's been a year since he had the courage to ask the beautiful bartender out for the first time. It's been a year for Grillby and everybody else. It's been a year since they started dating... it seemed like an eternity. (It probably was) But even not counting the resets, so much had happened...

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because everything was just.. perfect. So Sans did the only thing he could think off: Kissing his boyfriend.

Grillby chuckled softly at that. “I wanted to ask you something.” he said softly.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to marry me?”

Sans didn't answer with words, but Grillby understood him just right as he kissed him again. The stars above them kept on shining.


End file.
